Love is Weird
by LordeIsMyQueen
Summary: During the prison attack Maggie rescues Judith and leaves with her, the two find Rick and Carl. Rick comforts Maggie when she starts to believe she'll never find Glenn while Rick bites his tongue on telling her he's been in love with her since he met her, especially when they find the others. Will Maggie's heart choose her husband or the man who saved her? Daryl/Michonne & others
1. Chapter 1: Safe and soundfor now

**This is going to be different from the show, fair warning. Glenn made Tara help him find Maggie; Michonne, Sasha and Bob left together while Beth and Daryl left together. Tyreese, Mika and Lizzie left together, Carl and Rick left together and found a house to take shelter in for the night and Maggie got Judith out.**

(Maggie's POV) I ran trying to get to the door stopping when I saw Judith in her carseat looking around for Beth and the other kids but I couldn't find any of them, I gasped seeing the tank getting closer to the fences bending down unbuckling her seat picking her up running inside grabbing her diaper bag putting it on my shoulder and a backpack and Daryl's poncho holding her close as I ran back to where the bus was but it was gone

"No! Wait for us!" I yelled trying to run after it but it kept leaving, I gasped crouching down by the kitchen station seeing the bus being shot at as it left, I gasped seeing walkers grabbing a pan with one hand smashing its head in and threw it as hard as possible at one of the soldiers smirking to myself proud as it stuck in his skull and he hit the ground. I started running and found a new way out without being seen and managed to grab a full box of ammo; Judith started crying from all of the movement and noise

"I know, I know. Aunt Maggie's got you," I cooed as I ran through the woods keeping her close glancing back at the chaos feeling tears blur my vision _daddy...beth, Gle-No! You need to be strong for yourself and Judy, you'll find Glenn and the others soon! _I thought to myself toughening up hiding from walkers, Judith loooked up at me and made some noises I assumed were happy, I gave her a weak smile and found the road looking both ways for the bus or anyone from the prison but there was no one but a few walkers that were hearing the gunshots and explosions. I walked with Judith down the street and into an abounded neighborhood, I picked the first house and snuck inside closing and locking the door behind me setting Judith on the floor behind a chair

"Stay here Judith." I whispered standing up setting the bags by her watching her play with them turning around holding up my gun checking the house making sure no one or nothing was in there letting out a small sigh of relief putting my gun away walking back downstairs seeing Judith disassembling her diaper bag laughing at everything she pulled out, I smiled to myself and crept back out of the room collecting any food and supplies that was in the house finding a good size blue backpack packing it with the supplies walking back to Judith. The next day I found some more food and supplies and found Judith some more warmer clothes, more bottles, formula, a pack of pacifiers and a backpack carrier that I strap to the my back and buckles in the front so I can carry Judith in it and she can sleep if she wants. I gasped as I came upon the bus in the middle of the road setting my small duffle bag down and the shot gun I found on top of it jogging to the bus peeking inside gasping as walkers hit against the window

"Glenn, no!" I cried covering my mouth trying to see him but couldn't find him unless I let them out and searched the bus, I remembered I had Judith on my back and couldn't risk it grabbing my stuff leaving glancing back every once in a while till it was out of sight. I walked into another neighborhood, empty, peaceful and the houses seemed somewhat secure; I stopped in the middle of the road between houses seeing a large empty pudding can and furrowed my eyebrows together and then checked some of the houses for anyone coming to a house hearing a walker inside of a room and pulling my gun creeping upstairs coming to a door with the words 'Walker inside got my shoes didn't get me' and smiled knowing it had to be someone from the prison hurrying out of the house checking the others, I stopped when I heard talking an looked through the window seeing Carl sitting next to a beat up Rick on the floor in front of a couch which was blocking the door. I gulped knocking on the door trying not to cry but tears ran down my cheeks

"It's Maggie..." Rick said in a ruff voice, I sniffled wiping my eyes hearing them unblocking the door and unlocking the door

"Maggie!" Carl yelled hugging me tightly and Rick joined him, I sobbed burying my face in Rick's chest relieved to see that at least they were alive. We walked inside, I set my bag and gun on the floor by the door and helped Rick back onto the couch; Judith started crying due to the fast movements

"Y-you have Judith?" Rick asked looking up at me shocked, I nodded and unbuckled the backpack setting her next to Rick pulling her out

"Hey beautiful look who it is, your big brother and your daddy." I cooed sitting next to Rick sitting the little girl on my lap, the two made sure she was okay

"When did you get her?" Rick asked holding onto my thigh for support as he kissed Judith's head

"Beth went to go find her and I went to go find Beth and Judith was just sitting there in her carseat...right out in the middle of it all. I grabbed her and left...by the way frying pans are a good weapon." I laughed softly kissing Judith's head

"Frying pans?" The two asked in unision giving me a confused look, I nodded

"I gave Beth my other gun and I didn't wanna waste the bullets in my handgun." I shrugged smiling as Judith reached for Carl who held her close playing with her, I looked at Rick and barely touched his face causing him to flinch

"Got any medical supplies?" He asked pushing hair overgrown curly hair out of his face, I nodded and stood up grabbing the bag fixing up his wounds. (Rick's POV) I was happy that Maggie and Judith found us, it was nice knowing two parts of my family are alive and well; I glanced over at Maggie who was sitting next to me on the couch staring at the boards on the window twisting her engagement ring and wedding band on and off of her finger

"Do you think the others are alive?" She asked breaking the silence, I shrugged

"We've been through worse...We'll find them. I promise." I said placing my hand over hers stopping her from playing with her rings

"I put Glenn on a bus with the others who were sick...I found the bus not too far from here...R-Rick they were all walkers." She said sobbing pulling her knees to her chest, I pulled her close

"Are you sure he was on there when you left to go find Beth?" I asked rubbing her leg trying to calm her down, she shrugged

"H-he wanted to come with me but he was too sick and couldn't really walk on his own." I kept her close holding her till she stopped, I looked and saw that she was asleep laying her on one part of the couch laying on the other end with my head by the door. I woke up the next morning to Carl shaking me holding Judith in one arm

"Maggie's missing." He whispered-yelled, I sat up looking at the bag and shot gun that were still there

"Maybe she went on a run..." I said standing up checking the house with Carl right behind me

"I don't know dad, she left this note but it doesn't make any sense." He said handing me a pad with the words: I have to check, be back soon. -Maggie

"S-shit. Do you know how long she's been gone?" I asked looking down at Carl who shook his head

"I heard Judy crying, came down here to get her and then noticed Maggie wasn't there and checked the house..."

"Carl, stay with your sister! I'll be back soon." I saw grabbing the shot gun

"What, why? W-where are y-you going?" Carl stammered out, I put the gun on my shoulder

"To get Maggie."

"Why, she said she'd be back soon." Carl said stopping me from opening the door, I sighed turning to him and explained what Maggie told me last night

"If she's in trouble, I need to know. We already lost too many people and I'm not loosing anymore." I said unlocking the doors locks pulling it open

"W-what if you don't come back?"

"Then you take care of your sister. I'll be fine, Maggie told me it wasn't too far from here.." I said kissing his head and then Judith's

"Maggie's fine too, I mean it's Maggie..she's a great shot and she made it two days with Judith on her own. What makes you so sure she's hurt now?" He asked, I could tell he was stalling me so I wouldn't leave, I sighed bending down

"She's a wreck Carl, she just lost her dad, she has no idea where her husband or her sister are. I'll be back in an hour, I promise." I hugged him before leaving the neighborhood down the street jogging a bit calling to Maggie but not to loud so I didn't draw attention to myself. I stopped in my tracks seeing Maggie walking slowly my way, blood splattered all over her, head hung low

"He wasn't in there." She whispered walking past me, I caught up with her pulling her close wiping the blood away from her face

"He must have gone after you and you just didn't realize it." I whispered, she nodded looking back down

"Where are Carl and Judith?" She asked, her head popping up

"They're at the house. We should go, I told Carl I'd be back in an hour..." I said gently pulling her along

"Why did you come looking for me, I left that note saying I'd be back soon?" She stopped me tugging on my hand, I turned towards her

"I wanted to make sure you came back, you're part of our family whether you wanna be or not." I said pulling her along gently, she nodded

"No more running off, I promise." She said shaking her head.

**Sorry this was boring**


	2. Chapter 2: Pink Room and safety?

(Author's POV) The next morning Rick was happy to hear Maggie and Carl laughing in the dinning room as they ate cereal, he tried to feed Judith who smacked the bottle out of his hand making sounds in refusal

"Come on Judy, you need to eat." Rick sighed picking the bottle; Maggie smirked at Carl

"Watch this." She whispered standing up walking into the kitchen smiling as Judith reached for her, she took the baby bouncing her a bit gently taking the bottle from Rick feeding Judith who happily ate for Maggie; Carl chuckled and went back to eating his cereal, Rick folded his arms watching the woman curiously

"Hmm, two days alone with her and you've become her favorite person." Maggie shrugged

"I'm a likeable person, especially when it comes to babies." She smiled up at him burping the baby who let out a good loud belch laying her head on Maggie's shoulder. Maggie found a grey sweatshirt in one of the guest bedrooms leaving her red long sleeve on the bed in the room putting Judith in the baby sling they found (if you don't know what it is, google it) in one of the houses and across her chest giving the baby a pacifier

"You're gonna take the baby? Is that safe?" Rick asked looking down at his daughter

"We'll be fine. You get some sleep." Maggie said smiling down at the cooing baby who played with her pacifier

"Be back at noon. Okay?" Rick looked at Carl and Maggie as they walked out onto the porch

"Yes sir." Carl said tipping his hat in agreeance, Maggie gave Rick a two fingered salute

"And stay together." He called just loud enough for them to hear as they started down the lawn not wanting to draw any walkers, the two ignored him and continued walking to each house, Carl cleared the houses and then he and Maggie packed up any food, batteries, ammo, etc. (Rick's POV) I woke up to the sound of talking, I groaned softly before my eyes popped open realizing it wasn't Maggie and Carl hearing the men yelling and one say he was gonna check the upstairs, I rolled off of the bed with my book and under the bed before realizing I forgot my water and slid back out quickly grabbing it sliding back under the bed. I heard the men talking about Maggie's shirt and about how she'll come back and who gets a first time, I clenched my fist resisting the urge to slide out and beat them to death for even thinking of touching Maggie remembering when I found out about what happened in woodbury. When I slipped out the window of the house after being seen by one of their guys, almost getting seen again and killing another one of their guys I climbed onto the roof and as quiet as possibly dropped off of the roof I was about to make a run for it untill one of the men walked out onto the porch sitting on the railing right above me; I looked around at the road hoping and praying Maggie and Carl didn't come back yet. (Maggie's POV) I looked at Judith who was happily full from her bottle a few minutes ago, she played with the sling, mouth in the shape of an 'o'

"Let's make this our last house and then we should head back so your dad doesn't worry. Okay?" I said looking at Carl as we walked inside

"Okay..." He said nodding checking the cabinets loading up some stuff

"What's wrong honey?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder

"I-I'm sorry about your dad." He said softly looking up at me, I bent down hugging him

"It's okay. Thank you." I helped him and placed the bag by the door before setting Judith on the couch letting her play with a pillow by her as I cleared the next room

"Are you gonna go run off again? I know you miss Beth and Glenn but we need you; Judith, dad and me!" Carl asked angrily, I turned towards him shaking my head

"I'm not, I promised your dad I wouldn't and I'm promising you. I won't leave...and even if I did it wouldn't be like I did." I assured him hugging him tightly and we checked the rooms one by one, I walked up to a door with a picture with packing paper around it and furrowed my eyebrows together confused unwrapping it holding it up seeing a picture of a girl with a side braid wearing a white shirt with a blue background with a black 'x' over an eye and over her mouth with paint splattered over it like blood dripping down. I set the painting down in a lennon closet before going into the room seeing a child's room and looked around for any clothes or blankets for Judith but there wasn't much and grabbed a few books slipping them into my backpack. I opened the door by the window in the room shocked to find another room, a pink girls room with two bodies on each bed, a body on the chair by the farthest bed away from me and another one holding a shot gun by the window, all decaying, I gulped and backed out of the room closing it behind me standing there with my back against the door holding the door shut shocked and not sure what to say or do

"Maggie, are you okay?" Carl asked as he stepped into the room seeing me standing there with my mouth slightly open

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I said trying to make myself seem relaxed

"What's in there?"

"N-nothing...a dead dog is all." I lied feeling bad for lying to the boy but I figured it was better for him _not _to see the room and the bodies, he nodded

"Well we should go. We've still got a lot of stuff to find and not a lot of time left." He said turning on his heel leaving the room, I stepped away from the door glancing back as I inched my way to the door seeing a large book filled with fairytales grabbing it sliding it into my backpack walking back out into the living room putting Judith back in her sling and the duffle bag on my left shoulder away from Judith's head and Carl and I searched the rest of the houses on the block. (Rick's POV) I positioned my gun grabbing onto a part of the porch ready to shoot the guy, I swung around until I heard gunshots and then ducked back down hearing him go back inside frustrated with his men; I saw Maggie and Carl laughing as they walked down the road ready to turn to come back to the house, I ran as fast as I could

"No! Go, go!" I yelled quietly as we hurried away from the house. We came out of the woods onto the train tracks seeing an old train car with a banner saying 'Sanctuary For All, Community For All Those Who Arrive SURVIVE' I looked back at Maggie, Judith and Carl

"What do you think?" Maggie asked rocking Judith back and forth slightly, I looked at Carl who was by her

"Let's go." I said wrapping an arm around his shoulder guiding the two lightly down the train tracks.


	3. Chapter 3: A long time

(Maggie's POV) I found a comforter and a baby's carseat which Rick objected to me taking since it would be too much to carry but I listen knowing we'd need a place for Judith to sleep, to _really _sleep in again and we needed something to sleep on that wasn't grass on rocks and railroad tracks. When we stopped for the night it was a few hours past dusk, I set everything up while Carl held Judith and Rick made dinner, we ate telling stories trying to keep our minds off of...well everything that has happened but I could tell we were all thinking about the prison and the others. As I read a story to Judith I could see Carl in the corner of my eye seeing him paying attention to the story, Rick gave me a smile and a small chuckle as he kept watch; after a while I noticed Judith go heavy in my arms and saw her asleep, I laid her in her carseat giving her a pacifier, her eyes closing and opening as she faught sleep but sleep one and she was soon in a deep sleep. I smiled seeing Carl asleep on the blanket looking peaceful

"You should get some sleep." Rick said in a low tired voice, I shook my head sitting next to him

"No, _you _should." I said placing a hand on his shoulder, he sighed looking down

"No..." He said softly

"Rick please. You're too heavy for me to carry if you pass out, now please-"

"No!" He snapped, I was taken aback and watched his face soften as he loooked down

"I-I'm sorry Maggie. I'm just...I can't go to sleep." He whispered

"Why Rick, what's wrong?"

"Every time I close my eyes I see...your dad being killed by the governor...and everyone blaming me over and over again till I wake up. I should have killed him when I was in that room with him, I knew what he had done to Glenn, Daryl and _you _and I didn't do anything." I pulled him close, he held onto me tightly like the day I found them, I wondered why he mentioned me so weird

"R-Rick it's okay. He's dead now. Right?" He nodded, I cupped his face laying my forehead on his

"But I still knew what he had done and I tried to make peace with him. Now Hershel is dead and who knows how many more people are dead because of me."

"_**No! **_Because of the governor not _you_." I said sternly gritting my teeth hoping he'd believe me and stop blaming himself and get some sleep, he sighed taking one of my hands kissing them

"Why don't you hate me or blame-"

"Because...if I die tomorrow or you do...or we all do. I don't want you to think I hate you or blame you for what happened, you're three are the only family I have if the others didn't make it out," I shook my head, feeling tears fighting to fall but it was no use, he cupped my cheek with his rough dry hands wiping tears away. I was sitting by Rick, my body turned to his side, a leg draped over his lap and the other behind his back by the edge of the blanket, I felt butterflies in my stomach as he moved in closer and was only inches from my face now

"Rick?" I breathed out unsure of how we went from talking about him feeling guilty to him so close to kissing me, I saw him gulp as he looked at my lips and then back in my eyes

"You're beautiful. You know that right?" He smiled, I couldn't help but blush scooting closer to him letting my hand run down his body, he cupped my other cheek with his hand brushing his lips against mine

"Quit teasing and kiss me already." I whispered, my face heated up from blushing, butterflies filling my stomach, a tingle shot through my body as he crashed his lips onto mine, he wasn't soft and gentle about the kiss at all, it was nice and different, he laid me gently on the blanket deepening the kiss holding my hips, I tangled my fingers in his hair with one hand and kept him on top of me with the other, he chuckled softly pulling up as I started to slide his jacket off

"I know you're eager but remember we do have two children right next to us and we're out here in the open. Not safe baby girl." He whispered in my ear only making me want him more, it sent another tingle throughout my body seeing him sit up keeping my legs the way they were, I sat up laying my head on his shoulder

"H-how long have you been waiting to do that?" I asked in a whisper as we kept watch

"Let's just say...a while." He said slipping his arm around me.

**My inspiration to start writing Maggie/Rick came from a video of them on the internet (I'm pretty sure the only one of them) and a blog about the two.**

** watch?v=TFs07hOZc5w**** (That's the link to the video, copy and paste it into a window if you haven't figured out how to yet)**

** (Link to the blog)**

**Credits to the owner of the blog, video and Robert Kirkman for making the greatest show on television (or at least in my opinion)**


	4. Chapter 4: Brown and Red leafs

It had been a couple days since Maggie and I had kissed and started on our journey to Terminus, we were down to our last couple cans of beans, Judith was still good on formula thankfully. Carl and I had walked out into the woods to go to the bathroom and check on the snares

"So...Are you and Maggie...dating now?" Carl asked looking at me as we walked to the snares, I stared at him shock

"Uh, why would you ask that?" He gave me a look like I had grown another head

"You two aren't exactly subtle about your smiles and holding hands...and I've seen you two kiss at night." Carl chuckled as we collected the rabbits that were caught in the snares, I reset them and we start walking back

"I guess, I'm not really sure. For now it's just comforting each other." Carl nodded

"Well I'm glad it's Maggie, I mean she's good with Judith and she'd make a good...mom to both Judith and I." I chuckled hearing the nervousness in his voice about this conversation _god wait till you give him the talk _I thought to myself wrapping arm around his shoulders. (Author's POV) When Carl and Rick got back they watched Maggie playing with Judith causing the baby to giggle up a storm, the two sat down in the grass skinning the rabbits, Judith looked over and started crying as she saw the blood

"Awe, it's okay honey." Maggie stood up holding the baby close walking around the small perimeter of their camp for the time so Judith wouldn't have to watch, when they were gone they cooked it up and ate, Judith was sitting in between Rick and Maggie looking at the rabbit fur poking it curiously while the others ate, Carl leaned back a bit looking at his sister watching her cautiously go to pet it

"Oooh." She cooed clapping at it patting Rick and Maggie to get them to look at it who both smiled at the baby. (Maggie's POV) I smiled as Rick held Judith in his arms, resting her on his hip so it was easier for him to walk and hold her and easier for her to stay warm, I wrapped an arm around Carl keeping us both warm as the wind started to pick up

"How much longer do you think we have before it starts snowin'?" I looked at Rick and then at the brown and red fallen leaves scattered all over the ground and railroad tracks

"I don't know but we'll need to find some coats and stuff...or at least heavy blankets to wrap us up in." Rick chuckled, I nodded smirking looking at the poncho keeping a hand under it warming it up. When we stopped I laid my poncho over Carl who curled up on the comforter, I ran my finger through his hair watching him fight sleep

"I-I'm not tired." He shivered out just before his eye lids closed again, I smiled

"Sure you're not." I smiled looking at him and then Rick who wrapped Judith up in blankets, she smiled closing her eyes snuggling into her seat, I breathed into my hands to keep them warm

"Come here." Rick chuckled seeing my shiver, I scooted over to him wrapping my arms around his torso under his jacket laying my head on his shoulder as my teeth chattered from the cold

"I use to love the cold. Now that we live in it, it's not so much fun." He chuckled kissing my head

"We'll find some warmer stuff tomorrow." I nodded regretting putitng out the fire but we had to or it would have attracted walkers or worse those men who were in the house I found Rick and Carl in. I heard Carl whimper in his sleep and turned seeing him shivering, I sat on the comforter putting his head on my lap making sure he was as covered up as possible looking at Rick who sat on the end of the blanket

"He knows about us kissin' and stuff." He said rubbing the nape of his neck, I felt my cheeks heat up

"What...what, uh did he say?" I asked worried Carl wouldn't like us getting closer, Rick chuckled

"He gave us his blessing if that's what you're wondering." I nodded

"Good." I smiled looking at the boy asleep and then at Judith who was completely warm _lucky baby _I thought to myself.

**Sorry this was kind of boring, I wanted a sweet fluff chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: A bet and fun in a house

**Spoilers if you haven't been watching the episodes with Rick (season 4 obviously)**

**This first scene is from the show and belongs to the show, no doubt about it! **

**Lemon ahead too**

**A couple days later **(Rick's POV) I looked down at Judith in her sling smiling as we walked down the traintracks

"I think we got about a days worth of water left. We're lucky it's cooled off but-*turns around* what are you doin'?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows seeing Maggie on one side of the railings and Carl on the other balancing as they walked about three feet behind me

"Winning a bet." Carl said smiling proud

"In your dreams." Maggie smirked, both had their arms out for balance, I shook my head looking down at Judith who put her foot in her mouth

"I'm still on." I chuckled softly watching Carl trying to scare Maggie off but failed when he lost his balance almost falling off and she stayed on perfectly giving him a small laugh

"Spoke too soon wise guy."

"This might go on a while. Maybe we can speed this up?" I ask walking back to them

"Yeah, you're right...shouldn't be fooling around, we should probably...Carl!" Maggie yelled trying to scare Carl off but ended up loosing her balance falling off pursing her lips in defeat

"I win. Pay up." Carl smiled hopping off, Maggie sighed pulling out two candy bars, a Big Cat bar and a 100 grand bar (I actually couldn't see what kind the other was. That's what it looked like to me) I smiled knowing the two both loves Big Cat bars and Maggie bit her lip hoping her would choose the 100 grand bar but Carl went for the Big Cat bar

"Oh come on." Maggie pleaded, I smirked

"You said winners choice." Carl shrugged, Maggie let out a sigh handing him the Big Cat bar putting the other one in the bag, Carl offered her half but she turned it down telling him he won fair and square. We found a house and went inside, Maggie and I cleared the house while Carl stayed with Judith and the stuff, after a while of silence waiting on the couch with the kids for Maggie I told Carl to keep watch while I went to check on Maggie who had gone upstairs and walked upstairs seeing her filling her backpack with clothes

"Warmer clothes, not a lot but it'll do for now." She shrugged zipping it up putting it on walking towards me, I placed my hands on her hips pulling her body against mine giving her a smile leaning in slowly brushing my lips against her smirking when I heard her mumble 'don't tease' under her breath

"You're amazing. You know that right?" I smiled cupping her cheek, she smiled wrapping her arms around my neck pulling me even closer kissing me roughly and sloppily, I grabbed her ass picking her up pressing her against the wall.

"I want you." She moaned kissing my neck, I wanted her too but she was still grieving and I wanted to make sure she really wanted me and wasn't just doing it to get over Glenn like Lori did with Shane

"We have to go baby girl." I whispered in her ear, she groaned softly

"We could just stay here for the night..." She gave me a pout, I chuckled running my fingers through her hair

"How about this, we leave now and next chance we're alone again I'll do anything you want. Deal?" She unzipped my jacket

"Or we could just make this-"

"_No_, Mags when I'm gonna fuck you. I want it to take _all damn night _not just a quickie and then we leave." I said running my hand down her body and then under her sweat touching her sides with my cold hand feeling her tighten up

_"Fucking christ, you're a tease." _She whispered tugging on my hair harshly, I felt my cock harden tightening my pants, I pinned her arms above her head kissing her neck biting a bit making sure I left a few hickeys. My cock was begging to be let out and Maggie looked eager, I smirked setting her down

"On your knees." I ordered seeing how shocked she was

"Yes sir."

"No talking from you Maggie. Undo my-"

"I know how to give a blow job officer." She smiled up at me winking as she undid my belt and jeans, they dropped down around my ankles and then my boxers joined them, I looked down at the woman who flicked her tongue over the head of my cock teasingly pissing me off

"No teasing young lady." I said in my 'cop voice', she smirked wrapping her perfectly lips around my head, one hand stroking my cock slowly while the other massaged my balls, I gripped onto the dresser near me breathing out trying not to make two much noise but she wasn't making it easy as she slid more into her mouth gagging a bit, I grabbed a handful hair guiding more further into her mouth, she grabbed my hips moaning around my cock, I smirked looking down seeing her eyes close as her lips were now around the base of my cock. (Maggie's POV) I swirled Rick's cock around in my mouth with my tongue, he gripped tightly onto my hair moaning lowly

"Dad, Maggie what's taking so long?" Carl yelled up the stairs, my eyes shot open looking up at Rick who cleared his throat

"N-nothing, we'll be down in a few minutes." He groaned out trying not to moan, I grazed my teeth against the length licking up a bit of pre-cum bobbing my head up and down flicking my tongue over his balls looking up at him seeing him staring down at me

"I'm gonna cum soon." He groaned out, I smirked sliding him out until my lips were wrapped around the tip sucking moaning as he filled my mouth causing my pussy to squirt out soaking my panties, I swallowed it wiping my mouth standing up kissing him, he pulled away kissing my neck pinning me to the wall, I moaned softly

"We should go." I whispered, lips against his ear before pulling away walking down stairs fixing my hair. When we stopped for the night we made camp in the woods near the traintracks, I looked up at the night sky feeling Rick slip his arms around my hips kissing my neck

"You're good at that." He whispered reaching down grabbing my ass with one hand causing my body to tingle, I smiled up at him kissing him softly

"Thanks." I mumbled against his lips, he pulled me even closer. **(Author's POV) **Joe, Harley and Tony were watching Maggie and Rick kissing with Carl and Judith only a foot away from them asleep

"Let's just go do it now." Tony said about to take a step forward but Joe stopped him

"No, let them enjoy their last night as a family. We'll go after them tomorrow." Joe said as they continued watching the two talk and hold each other before sitting with the two sleeping children while keeping watch.

**Spoilers for the next chapter too if you didn't watch the season finale but a bit different since it'll be Maggie with them instead of Michonne.**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
